Interviewing Sora and Friends!
by JourneyofShadows
Summary: A funny parody with Sora and the entire Kingdom Hearts cast as the depressing victims!  Be ready for some violence, slight language, and randomness!
1. Introduction!

Interviewing Sora and friends!

Introduction!

((The main heroic trio arrive in the studio set, invitation in Sora's hand))

Sora: Are we early?

Riku: Who knows?

Kairi: Can I see that invitation again?

Sora: Sure... ((Hands her the invitation))

Kairi: The invitation said to be here at exactly eight o' clock in the morning.

Riku: I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting me a cup o' joe.

Sora: What, did we pass another coffee machine?

Riku: Yeah, and first brew is always the best. ((Begins running))

Sora: Oh no you don't you backstabber! ((Chases after him))

Kairi: Get me a cup of natural brewed while your at it you two! I'm still tired from waking up at four in the morning just to get ready!

Sora: I'll get to it as soon as I get my cup o' joe!

Riku: I get dibs on first brew!

Kairi: I'm gonna laugh if they arrive and someone already got first brew.

Aqua: Someone already did, and that person is Terra.

Kairi: Aqua! Its good to see you again!

Aqua: Likewise. *Yawns*

Kairi: Tired too?

Aqua: I had to get up at two just to get ready.

Kairi: How do you do that?

Aqua: Do what?

Kairi: Get up at an early as hell time and be nicely dressed for anything?

Aqua: Save that question for the interviews, I'll admit it if anybody asks me that.

Kairi: Okay then.

Ventus: KAIRI!

Kairi: Oh no, Ventus is here.

Ventus: KAIRI! *glomp!*

Kairi: Its good to see you too Ven, now could you get off of me?

Ventus: But I don't wanna!

Aqua: Ven! Now!

Ventus: Yes, Master Aqua. *skulks off*

Kairi: How'd you do that?

Aqua: It's easy to boss others around when you have the Mark of Mastery.

Kairi: Now your just being rude.

Aqua: Well I-

Kairi: Can you teach me?

Aqua: Well... okay!

((Meanwhile))

Sora: Dammit! Someone already got to it!

Riku: NO!

Terra: First brew is always the best, as the greatest coffee testers say.

Sora: Terra's back!

Riku: PARADOX!

Terra: How am I a paradox?

Riku: *Sweat Drop* ... I don't know...

Terra: *Face-palm* A paradox is when you meet your past self, then a rip in the time-space continuom (LOL if I spelled that wrong) takes place and sucks the world into itself, killing us all.

Zexion: That last statement is false, idiot.

Sora: Eh?

Riku: OH GOD! Not the braniac again!

Zexion: Who else were you expecting? All of Organization XIII is here.

Sora: Oh...

Riku: My...

Sora and Riku: GOD!

Demyx: Wassup guys!

Sora: AHHHH! It's the kook!

Zexion: He's just excited to be here.

Riku: Excited, I thought Nobodies had no feelings.

Zexion: Xemnas found a way to give us all hearts from within the darkness.

Sora: So that means Mansex is here?

Zexion: Mansex?

Sora: Dude, you didn't know? Check YouTube, find SpoonyChan, she makes the funniest dubs of you guys EVER!

Zexion: I won't keep that in mind.

Demyx: How am I portrayed in her dubs?

Sora: YOU ARE THE MOST ADORABLE THING IN THOSE COMICS! *Grabs Demyx's cheek, shaking his face through the skin grabbed from his cheek*

Demyx: I am? Do I have a pet?

Sora: Saix follows you around like a dog, hence the name...

Demyx: SAIX PUPPY!

Riku and Sora: *LOL*

Terra: Pathetic. I'm heading on in to the set.

Ventus: TERRA! *Hits the arm with the hot coffee in his hand, the hot coffee spills onto Terra's face*

Terra: ! I'M BURNING, I'M BURNING! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!

((Everyone in room)): *Burst into laughter*

Sora: Sorry Terra *Snort*, but it's so *Giggle* damn funny!

((Terra runs into the bathroom to wash off his face))

Larxene: Boy, what an idiot that child is, but most of you already are more of an idiot than he is.

Sora: Oh god, we have to deal with your mouth again?

Larxene: I have no problem with killing you before the show starts.

Sora: DO IT THEN!

Larxene: ...

Zexion: What're you waiting for Larxene? You have him in your sights, kill him if you have to.

Journey: She can't do it because I have full control over all of you. Nobody is killing anybody on my show!

Larxene: Damn!

Journey: Your "boy" wouldn't put up with you killing someone, would he?

Larxene: I completely forgot what he would've thought.

Sora: He?

Riku and Roxas: Larxene's got a boyfriend?

Larxene: Is there anything wrong with it?

Riku: _How did Roxas get here so fast?_

Roxas: Well, its just... your pure evil.

Larxene: How am I pure evil?

Journey: Can we move it to the set? We have a show to start here!

Sora: Of course!

Riku: Hopefully this show won't last long.

Journey: It won't, trust me!

((Back towards the studio))

Aqua: And that is how I do things around my house.

Kairi: *Taking notes* Is that it?

Aqua: Of course.

Marluxia: So boring.

Kairi: Who're you?

Marluxia: Number XI of Organization XIII, I am the Graceful Assassin, Marluxia.

Kairi: How many of you are there to destroy?

Marluxia: We're not here to fight. *Holds out invitation*

Kairi: So all of Organization XIII is here?

Marluxia: Not all, just me, Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, and the traitor Roxas.

Kairi: What about Naminé?

Marluxia: She isn't a part of the Organization.

Kairi: But she is my Nobody, you should know her whereabouts!

Roxas: She's fine, Naminé will be here tomorrow.

Kairi: Roxas!

Ventus: HE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!

Sora: We all know that Ven, you wouldn't shut up about it for the past five minutes, and Journey is pretty much wanting to kill you now.

Journey: *eye twitch* No... I... don't. *forceful smile*

Sora: That's what they all say.

Kairi: I have a question for you real fast before the show starts!

Journey: Too late for that.

((Music starts))

Journey: Hello everybody! Journey is my name, and interviewing these guys is all it takes on my show!

Aqua: Retarded opening!

Journey: Let's get this underway before Aqua has to lose her temper. By the way she looks, she's nearly pissed off.

Aqua: You got that right! I had to wake up at two in the morning just to be ready for this stupid show!

Journey: Right then, today is going to be the only short day in the entire season. I'm going to tell you all about how this talk show works.

Sora: Will this run in any way like Megaphone Rabbit's Interview with Sonic and company?

Journey: Exactly!

Sora: Then I honestly don't understand why you aren't called Author for this.

Journey: Would you rather call me Scott?

Sora: Pro'bly be better.

Scott: Fine then, I'm Scott for the rest of the season.

((Everyone)): Nice to meet you Scott.

Scott: Good to meet you too. Anyway, onto business: like Sora said, I will run this talk show just like Megaphone Rabbit's. I'll have days that will require you guys to answer questions, I'll have dares for you guys to do, and I would also take the honor of saying this, but I'll have a few cameo appearances. ((Thought)) _If Author would let me take the opportunity to take people off of her set for my talk show._ *Coughs* Anyway, I will also have Truths for you guys to admit, even some sole interviews.

Aqua: *Sarcasm* Great.

Scott: Keep it up Aqua, this can last all day.

Aqua: Okay then, I'll keep this up.

Scott: ((Pulls out the Ultima Weapon Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts 2)) Do you feel lucky, punk?

Aqua: I'll shut up now.

Scott: Good. Now for my last announcement, every other day, I will give all of you a question of the day to answer.

Sora: What about today?

Scott: That's an easy question; yes, you will, but I'll get to that later.

Larxene: Then get on with it! I need to get back with Sy.

Sora: Sy?

Scott: Her boyfriend's name is Syrux.

Sora: Oh.

Riku: Right then, where's Terra?

Terra: I'm right here. *Burn face all over his face*

Scott: *Snorts* What happened to your face?

Terra: If you value your life, you won't ask that same question again.

Sora: *Snorts* What happened to your face?

Terra: DAMMIT!

Scott: Just take your seat.

Terra: *Grumbling threat words about Scott*

Scott: Do you want to say that a bit louder?

Terra: No. *Takes a seat next to Zexion*

Scott: Good, because that will be your permanent seat, right next to Zexion. Speaking of which, why are you five the only ones here?

Marluxia: Superior wanted us to come in his stead, most of Organization XIII won't be here for this season, but he sent us as the most important.

Zexion: I really wander why.

Larxene: Sexman's too lazy to come himself.

Scott: *Snorts* Sexman... *Bursts into laughter*

((Everybody but Larxene, and Marluxia)): *Burst into laughter*

Scott: Oh god *snickers* it's so funny when we make fun of him!

Aqua: This is the first time though!

Scott: And it won't be the last, trust me.

Larxene: Come up with newer puns by tomorrow, and I'll tell everyone a little "something" about Superior and Second Superior... XD

Scott: I KNEW THEY WERE IN THE CLOSET FAGS!

Larxene: Just like you?

Scott: ! I am not gay in any way whatsoever!

Larxene: That's not what your ex told me.

Scott: She dumped me!

Terra: Can we shut up about his personal life? This show has no randmoness whatsoever when we talk about what happens in his life.

Scott: Thank yo- hey.

Terra: What? It's true.

Scott: *Sigh* Pwned by video game characters, this is just sad.

Aqua: Leave him alone guys.

Scott: Thank you Aqua.

Aqua: You owe me one.

Scott: *Sighs* Fine, I'll scoot in a place for another character.

Aqua: Good.

Ventus: Who's the newer character gonna be?

Scott: You'll find out tomorrow morning.

Roxas: Hopefully then, it'll be eight instead of ten.

Scott: SHUT UP ROXAS!

Roxas: What? I'm stating an opinion on why you're lazy.

Larxene: Your opinions suck XIII.

Roxas: Hey, lightning bi-

Scott: LANGUAGE DAMMIT!

Roxas: Why not let me curse her out once?

Scott: I won't deal with having this going from a regular daily show, to a late night show. I have a life too y'know?

Sora: God, you're just as worse as Rai.

Scott: You act just like Siefer there Sora. I won't be surprised if someone dares you to dress up like him.

Sora: I won't be surprised if someone asked you to dress up as Fuu.

Scott: That was only one time!

Sora: Yah, and I'm ready to post it up on YouTube. ((Holds out video tape))

Scott: Oh great, here we go again.

Kairi: Oh, I remember that day, you dyed your hair light purple, it was funny as hell when we walked past you saying Fuu!

Scott: Good work, now everyone knows.

Sora: My pleasure.

Kairi: My pleasure too.

Riku: I never knew he dyed his hair.

Scott: I thought it was cool to have purple hair! It reminded me of how much I play Spyro!

Sora: We still talking about that purple dragon? Wow!

Scott: Arguments last forever Sora, and I will get you to play that game series.

Sora: Says you.

Scott: Says the audience if they send me a dare about you playing the game series.

Aqua: OFF TASK!

Scott: Right then. Now it's time for Scott's Question of the Day!

((Everyone)): *Sarcasm* Oh joy.

Scott: Now, what I have to ask all of you is this simple question: "If you were to see Justin Bieber cross you walking down the street, what would you do?"

Sora: Nothing.

Riku: Who's Justin Bieber?

Kairi: Squeal.

Scott: Why's that?

Kairi: JB is HOT! *Fan-girl squeal*

Scott: *Silently* Fail.

Aqua: Ask him why he sings like a little girl.

Ventus: Get a song published with him.

Scott: That does explain why you have the singing voice of Jesse McCartney.

Ventus: I know! X)

Terra: Kill him, slow and painfully.

Zexion: No words can describe how much I hate him.

Marluxia: I'm the Graceful Assassin, what do you think I'd do to him?

Larxene: Watch him suffer as I beat the crap outta him.

Roxas: Nothing.

Demyx: He isn't better than me at playing guitar, I have a sitar, and I still make harmonious music, enough to make him fall over the edge of a cliff.

Scott: Not what I was going for from you Demyx, but... okay then.

Demyx: I wanna play the opening guitar solo with my sitar tomorrow morning!

Scott: You could've waited until the end of the show, but alright.

Demyx: YAY!

Scott: Moving on then, has everyone answered?

Sora: All but one.

Scott: Let's see... If I were to see Justin Bieber walk past me on the street, I would... probably ignore him, and move on to where I need to stay.

Sora: What? You got kicked out again?

Scott: It's not easy living for me Sora.

Riku: Great, open up the spare room again.

Scott: Oh, it's your turn to house me away from the shelter of the cold, cruel world.

Riku: Pretty much, emo freak.

Scott: I am not EMO!

Larxene: You certainly act like it.

Scott: I may have the attitude of one, but I am not emo!

Zexion: You have the attitude of one, it makes you a full emo, dipweed.

Scott: That's my word, nobody steals my word!

Roxas: I thought your word was "Lemon"

Scott: *nosebleed*

Sora: Look at that! He still nosebleeds because of the word!

Terra: What do you think he thinks about when we say the word?

Aqua: SpyroxCynder, you and me Terra, JoweeMari

Sora: Who's Jowee and Mari?

Ventus: HOW DARE YOU NOT PLAY DRAWN TO LIFE!

Sora: Oh.

Aqua: Continuing the list; SoraxKairi, Sonamy, FlamexEmber, IgnitusxLiana, FoxxKrystal, NaruHina.

Sora: What about SasuNaru?

Scott: *Severe nosebleed*

Riku: OH MY GAWD! HE'S A YAOI FAN!

Scott: Am not!

Kairi: ~Denial~

Scott: I am not in denial!

Aqua: Says you, and I also check your history Scott. There are some SpyroxFlame Yaoi Lemons I read on there.

Riku: He reads something else rather than the stupid SpyroxCynder couple?

Aqua: He's right now searching for a lemon on Cynder and Ember.

Scott: Yuri... *Drools*

Larxene: He's gay.

Scott: What? Is there anything wrong with reading yaoi, yuri, or straights?

Larxene: It makes you gay, so yeah.

Scott: The person I have hired will be able to take care of that attitude of yours.

Larxene: Oh, like I'm scared of him.

Scott: You should be, you share more of a bond with him than anyone else here.

Larxene: Oh no you didn't hire my-

*DING!*

Scott: Well, that about raps it up for today, anyone want to say anything before leaving?

Aqua: Yeah, see you tomorrow!

Ventus: Bye!

Terra: Finally, about time to get some Z's again.

Sora: Lata, gata!

Riku: You fail Sora.

Kairi: Bye!

Larxene: I'm gonna have a talk with Sy.

Zexion: Better get back to the Library.

Marluxia: See you tomorrow.

Demyx: I'll be here for the rest of the season! XD

Roxas: See you tomorrow with Axel and Naminé!

Scott: Good, now before we leave, tomorrow is question day, so viewers, ask your favorite characters your questions, and maybe slip in a dare or two for Sora.

Sora: HEY! You said tomorrow was question day, queer!

Scott: Straight!

Sora: Whatevs.

Scott: But yeah, I'll leave you to review this show day today, and I'll have JourneyofShadows check out what you wrote, at least HE ISN'T GAY!

Sora: JoS? Yeah, he's pretty much cooler than you will ever be.

Scott: *Red-faced* I'll get you tomorrow!

Sora: Just try.

Scott: Until tomorrow, Scott is signing off!


	2. Session 1

Session 1

((Sora and everyone arrive at eight, and some others arrive too))

Larxene: Late again.

Axel: How late?

Roxas: He'll probably arrive at ten again.

Aqua: Go figure.

((Scott arrives a little over the time to meet))

Scott: Sorry guys, I got caught up organizing my clothes for the next few days.

Riku: Does it really matter? You still look like a fag.

Scott: Hey! Suck it up faggot!

Larxene: Lame.

Scott: Go cry to your boyo!

Larxene: Do you wanna die?

Scott: DO IT!

Larxene: ...

Scott: ...

Sora: Oh this is gonna get good! *Grabs popcorn*

Kairi: Where'd you get the popcorn?

Sora: Under the seat.

Kairi: Ewwwww!

Sora: It still tastes good.

Kairi: GIVE ME SOME!

Riku: Five bucks on Larxene.

Roxas: Ten on Scott.

Axel: Fifteen on whoever stops the fight instead of these two nitwits.

Aqua: Looks like its about to happen.

Ventus: YAY! FIGHT!

((Syrux walks in))

Syrux: HEY! Enough of the fighting!

Olette: You two are acting stupid in doing this!

Scott: ...

Larxene: ... Your right, he's not worth my time.

Scott: Likewise. Sit your ass down.

Larxene: Whatever.

Syrux: Calm down.

Larxene: Wish I could.

Syrux: I got us dinner reservations for tonight, will that make you feel better?

Larxene: :D

Syrux: I knew I would. ;)

Scott: Let's get this started.

((MUSIC STARTS, courtesy of The Melodious Nocturne, DEMYX!))

Scott: Hey, welcome back! I'm Scott the Interviewer, and today, we have new people aboard, such as my creator's OC, Syrux!

Syrux: Hi, how are you doing out here?

Scott: Wish I needed the assisstant here today.

Syrux: Ah, well, JourneyofShadows sends his regards.

Scott: Next time you walk by him, tell him I said thanks.

Syrux: I'll do that.

Scott: *Smiles* We also have Organization XIII's Number VIII, The Flurry of Dancing Flames: AXEL!

Axel: Hey Scott, its good to be on the show!

Scott: I'm glad you enjoy being on here!

Olette: What about me?

Scott: I completely forgot, also welcome Olette!

Olette: Its good to be here Scott.

Scott: I see you love it here.

Olette: I do, and I see the host is a hottie!

Scott: *Blush* Gee... Thanks.

Olette: Your welcome!

Sora: *Finger in mouth, and makes gag sound*

Scott: And one more... ? Where's Naminé?

Roxas: She said she would be a little late today.

Scott: How late?

Naminé: ((Runs in and takes a seat next to Roxas)) Sorry about being late!

Scott: That's alright. Now today is Question Day, and may I tell you, tomorrow is Truth and Dare day, so let's get down to all the questions everyone had asked.

Sora: How many did JourneyofShadows choose?

Scott: Five sets per Session, Except for the Sole Interviews, twenty questions for the sole interviews.

Sora: All right then.

Scott: Okay then, let's get down to all the questions! The first one comes from-

Xion: *Runs in immediately* Sorry I'm late!

Roxas and Axel: Xion?

Xion: *Takes a seat between the two* Hi guys! How've you been?

Roxas: Good, but Axel's been searching up yaoi again.

Axel: YOU HAVE NO PROOF!

Roxas :*Snaps finger* Scott?

Scott: ... Oh yeah! I walked into Wendy's the other day and found Axel reading it! It was... Akuroku, I think.

Axel: *Blushes*

Xion: *LOL*

Larxene: *Snickers*

Kairi: It was bound to happen.

Aqua: Looking at the computer screen for a long time does have its advantages.

Naminé: Is he bicurious?

Olette: Why? Do you want to draw him with Roxas and Xion again?

Roxas, Axel, and Xion: WHAT?

Naminé: Ummmmm... *Blushes*

Scott: *Snickers* Okay, let's drop this now before anything worse happens.

((Everyone but Scott)): Alright.

Scott: So... Ah! The first set of questions comes from Nico.

Larxene: Nico, what kind of stupid name is that?

Scott: Anyways, here's what he asks:

_I have 3 questions_

_1. Naminé, why do you always use the same simple dress?_

_2. Riku, did you have problems with moving around when you had that band covering your eyes?_

_3. Xion, have you ever met Kairi in the many times you went to Destiny Islands?_

Scott: So, Naminé, why do you wear the same white dress?

Roxas: Yeah, everytime I see you its the same dress.

Naminé: I love white, that's all I can say.

Scott: Like the white room in Twilight Town, you like that kind of white?

Naminé: White symbolizes a blank canvas, color it in, and you got yourself a masterpiece.

Marluxia: Castle Oblivion was white too, and you had no problem with leaving the room white.

Naminé: Because I had a sketchbook, I never go anywhere without it.

Scott: What about now?

Naminé: Oh... I forgot it.

Scott: Fail. Anyway, onto girl #2.

Riku: I am not a girl!

Larxene: Good way to start a fight, Scott.

Scott: Thanks, now Riku, did you have any problems with moving around with the black band covering your face?

Riku: Well... yes and no.

Scott: Why yes?

Riku: Ever since I left Sora behind at Twilight Town, I had the problem of dealing with Ansem in my heart, I defeated him, and I thought I was rid of him forever, but I was wrong about that.

Sora: Ansem stayed in your heart?

Riku: Exactly, all I could use was my nose, and sense the darkness. But it was easy for me to use them.

Scott: How so?

Riku: Ever since I started using my senses to see the darkness and smell other people from far away to reach goals, I found it quite fun to attack at what I thought was dark, especially spike-boy over there.

Roxas: Thanks, that makes feel so warm inside. *Sarcasm*

Riku: My pleasure.

Scott: Going back to the senses, could you tell me what everyone ate this morning?

Riku: Yeah. *Takes a sniff* Sora ate Cap'n Crunch, Kairi ate an apple, Xion had Rice Balls this morning, Axel ate Ice Cream yesterday, Roxas had flapjacks this morning with Ventus and Terra, Aqua had morning herbal tea and a banana, Larxene and Syrux had popcorn last night, Naminé ate an orange this morning, Marluxia ate zucchini earlier, Demyx ate ravioli from last night this morning, Olette ate chicken nuggets last night, Zexion just recently drank honey flavored tea.

Zexion: *Finishes drink* Much better.

Riku: ...And you had Froot Loops mixed with Bananas and Apple Jacks.

Scott: ...Nice.

Riku: Thanks.

Scott: Okay, onto Xion.

Xion: Did I ever meet Kairi in the many times I went to Destiny Islands? Well, once.

Kairi: I remember that day! I thought you were from the main islands, but then you told me you were further away than that.

Xion: Well, now you know that I'm a part of Organization XIII.

Kairi: Yeah.

Xion: Then I found that seashell, and when you turned your back, I RTC'd.

Sora: RTC?

Roxas: Return to The Castle.

Sora: Oh, thanks.

Scott: Let's get on with the next question then. Before that though, we have a shoutout from emokairi.

Kairi: emokairi? I was never emo.

Riku: It's a username Kairi.

Kairi: *Sweat drop*

Scott: Anyways, she says this is funny as hell!

Sora: Oh wow! I can't believe that there are people who watch this show!

Aqua: *Smacks him upside the head* Show some respect!

Scott: Thanks for dealing with that Aqua!

Aqua: Anytime.

Scott: So, without further ado, the second set of questions belong to CrystalHopeDragon!

Riku: Oh my god! I love that name!

Scott: Glad you enjoy the name, she-boy!

Olette: *Giggles* She-boy, *Laughs* that's funny!

Larxene: *Gagging noise* DISGUSTING!

Scott: *Blushes at Olette* Shut up, Larxene. *Regains emotion control* Anyways, her question is fixated on all of the people with spiked up hair.

((All spikey-haired boys)): Sweet!

Cloud: *Arrives* Sorry about being late Scott.

Scott: Ah! Cloud, thanks for coming! What took you so long?

Cloud: *Points to Neru, who is constantly talking over her phone*

Neru: ...Yeah, yeah, I know...

Scott: Over here Cloud, Neru, take a seat anywhere.

Cloud: How far has everyone gotten?

Scott: Question set number 2.

Cloud: Any problems?

Scott: None.

Aqua: What the... who's this spiky blond?

Sora: That's Cloud, he's here because... *Snickers* Are you his bodyguard?

Cloud: Yes.

Sora: *Laughs* OH MY GOD!

Scott: *Looking at Cloud* You have my permission to smack him.

Neru: ...Could I call you back in a minute? *Smacks Sora across the face*

Scott: Thanks Neru. You should be on the show permanently.

Neru: I am. *Gets back on the phone* I'm back...

Scott: While she does that, let's get this next question done.

_To Sora, Scott, Roxas, Ventus,Terra, and Cloud: How does your hair stay spiky?_

Olette: *Pulls out Cell Phone and clicks on Record*

Syrux: *Pulls out voice recorder*

Sora: I put hair gel in it...

Roxas: My hair is naturally spiky.

Ventus: Mine is too! We have similarities!

Roxas: No, I'm smart, you are stupid.

Ventus: ... *Tears up*

Terra: I use hair gel, and then stand in front of a jet engine.

Sora: ME TOO!

Aqua: ... I can't I believe I live with such an idiot, somebody pour coffee on his face!

Cloud: Natural.

Scott: So... Two of you spike headed morons use hair gel and stand in front of a jet engine, while the other three are naturally spiky? Wow. I was born with spiky hair.

Olette: You two fail.

Scott: Epically.

Demyx: Scott?

Scott: What Demyx?

Demyx: Could I work on my sitar skills?

Scott: Since nobody has bothered to send you a question today, be my guest.

Demyx: Thanks! *Runs off into a corner with a chair and practices*

Scott: Is he mental?

Zexion: Clearly.

Scott: Yeah... *Looks down* Olette?

Olette: Yes?

Scott: Could I talk to you for a minute?

Olette: Sure.

Scott: While on that point, Zexion, could you take over for me?

Zexion: Sure.

((Scott and Olette walk out, and Zexion takes Scott's position for the minute.))

Zexion: Moving on to set number 3, we have someone by the name of E.

Sora: E?

Zexion: The first question is set towards Axel, why are you picking your nose?

Axel: *Looks over at Zexion with his finger in his nose*

Roxas: ... *Sweat drop*

Xion: ... *Sweat drop*

((Everybody else in the room except for Demyx)): *Sweat drop* Dude.

Axel: ... What? It got boring in here!

Zexion: You say that now. The next one is set for Dem- *Small pupils as he stares over at Demyx*

((Everone else in the room)): *Small pupils as they stare at Demyx*

Demyx: *In underwear, playing "Baby" by Justin Bieber on sitar* What?

Zexion: *Covers his eyes* DEMYX! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON AND STOP DOING THAT WITH YOUR SITAR!

Demyx: Fine. *Pouts as he sits back down*

Zexion: ... It's been over a minute, where is he?

((Beating on a door is heard))

Sora: Somebody kill me if they walk back in with crumpled clothes and messed up hair.

Aqua: I can do that.

((Scott and Olette walk back in, nothing wrong with style))

Aqua: Dammit! I really wanted to kill Sora!

Scott: I said no violence on my show.

Sora: I asked her to.

Scott: Still, no violence.

Aqua: *To Olette* What'd he ask you?

Olette: *Smiles* It's a secret.

Aqua: I'll get it out of you.

Scott: So, on with set number 4... This comes from Jinx.

Larxene: I love that name!

Syrux: That does sound kinda cool.

Larxene: I know, right?

Scott: Here's what she asks...

_Neru, what are you always doing on your cell phone?_

_Cloud, if you could choose from all the guys, who or whom would you go and be gay with?_

Scott: Neru?

Neru: *Covers nosebleed*

Scott: What were you doing?

Neru: Ummmmmmmm... nothing.

Scott: Right. SORA!

Sora: On it! *hogties Neru to her chair and steals her phone*

Neru: Gimme my phone!

Aqua: *Covers Neru's mouth with a bandenna* See what's in her history! FAST!

Scott: Let's see... Yaoi, yaoi, and more yaoi. Is there anything on here that doesn't relate with yaoi? Ah! Here's something; intense yuri stories. Anything else?

Neru: *Muffled* My phone!

Scott: Ah! Vocaloid? Geez, go figure Neru.

Aqua: What's Vocaloid?

Scott: Ask Jinx.

Aqua: Okay!

Marluxia: Shouldn't we get onto Cloud?

Scott: Yeah! Cloud?

Cloud: My choice? Do I have to?

Scott: *Face in hand* It's required that you answer all questions.

Cloud: *Looks at everyone* Terra.

Terra: WHY ME?

Scott: Hehehehehehe...

Larxene: *Snickers* Fags, just like Mansex.

Scott: Of course... *Snickers*

Cloud: ... Shut up.

Scott: I think it'd be enough to stop after the first "shut up" from Cloud.

Larxene: Agreed.

Scott: Can we move on to question set 5?

((Everyone but Terra and Cloud)): Yeah.

Terra: *Sweat drop*

Cloud: This is awkward.

Terra: Agreed. Aqua?

Aqua: I'll make sure of it that you're not gay by everyone else.

Terra: Thank you!

Scott: The final set is from MoonLitNight.

Marluxia: Dramatic name.

Zexion: I agree.

Scott: The person is a friend of the creator.

Larxene: HI MOONLITNIGHT!

Scott: She asks...

_Axel, why are you an asshole? Are you PMSing?_

Axel: ... Guys don't PMS.

Scott: For the record, guys do.

Axel: Prove it.

Scott: Marluxia?

Marluxia: WHAT THE **** DO YOU WANT?

Scott: You doing okay today?

Marluxia: *Smiles* Yes I am, thank you for asking.

Scott: Ahem... Axel?

Axel: ... I blame everything on Marluxia and Mansex.

Scott: *Smirks*

Aqua: *Silently Giggles*

Olette: *Laughs*

Roxas: As if.

Axel: WATEVER ROXAS! IT'S TRUE!

Roxas: ... *Pulls out Sea-Salt Ice Cream* Want some ice cream?

Axel: *Eyes brighten up and he smiles* YES! Thank you Roxas!

Ventus: No one ever gives me food unless I'm at home... *Starts crying*

Aqua: *Pulls out waffle*

Ventus: *Sees waffle...* ... Waf-waf?

Aqua: Yes Ven, it's a waf-waf.

Ventus: WAF-WAF! *Rapidly eats the waffle.* Yummy waf-waf.

Scott: Is that how he always act?

Aqua: Of course.

Terra: It's sad.

((Everyone else but Scott, Cloud, Olette, Terra, and Aqua)): I agree.

Scott: Onto business, now that we know guys DO PMS via moodswings, we can fully understand that Axel and Ven are complete and total nutjobs! XD

Axel: Thank yo-

Ven: THANK YOU!

Axel: *_Why is he much more of a total nutjob than I am... Wait a minute...*_ SON OF A -

Scott: Language, nutjob!

Roxas: By the way, your slow at realizing things.

Scott: I completely agree Roxas.

Sora: I second that motion, even though Scott is still a fag.

Scott: Tomorrow is Truth and Dare day Sora, you are the unluckiest guy in the world as of tomorrow.

Sora: Oh god, I forgot... NO!

Riku: Should I get the room ready?

Scott: Wait until after the show.

Riku: Thanks!

Roxas: Are we gonna have a question of the day?

Scott: I was gonna get to that... Now it's time for Scott's Question of the Day!

((Everyone)): *Claps*

Scott: The question is nature-related: What is your thoughts on the melting of the polar ice caps?

Aqua: That's horrible to hear...

Terra: What's going on?

Ventus: Poor ice caps, poor waf-waf...

Sora: It's awful to hear about the ice caps.

Riku: I don't know what to say rather than it's terrifying.

Kairi: I wanna do something about it.

Scott: What?

Kairi: Probably save the ice caps.

Scott: Nice.

Naminé: Draw a better ice cap, it'll help out with Kairi's opinion.

Roxas: ... I don't know what to do.

Xion: Help out Kairi with saving the ice caps.

Olette: I second that.

Cloud: I don't know what I could do.

Neru: *Talking over the phone* ... Add "saving the polar ice caps" to my list of things to happen.

Axel: ... I'm of fire, I don't think I could help.

Marluxia: I could maybe plant some things to help slow the melting of the ice caps.

Larxene: Should we help Syrux?

Syrux: Of course. We'll be able to help out in any way if we can.

Larxene: I'd like that.

Demyx: Lull some tunes for everyone.

Scott: Help the environment by telling everyone through song to help save the earth? That's a very creative answer Demyx.

Demyx: Thanks, what's your answer?

Scott: ... Billboards, advertisements, Sarah McLachlan, books, other music, and donations.

Kairi: What does Sarah McLachlan have to do with any of this question?

Scott: Her songs impact everyone across the world, it's best if they understand the situation.

Kairi: All right then.

((DING!))

Scott: Time's up! Does anybody have anything to say before leaving?

Sora: I'm not gonna be here tomorrow, I have mono!

Riku: Bullcrap, Sora! You just don't want to play the Spyro game series!

Kairi: Would it be good to have any one Spyro character as a special guest for tomorrow?

Olette: I'll see you after the show Scott.

Scott: *Blush*

Axel: Later!

Roxas: Wanna see Sora screw himself over tomorrow!

Xion: Me too!

Naminé: Bye!

Syrux: See ya tomorrow!

Larxene: I'll tell everyone about our date!

Neru: Anyone steals my phone again is gonna die.

Demyx: That was kinda funny!

Zexion: I agree to that.

Marluxia: Goodbye.

Ventus: Bye-bye!

Terra: See you later.

Aqua: Bye!

Scott: This is Scott signing off!

((Backstage))

Riku: Thanks again for letting me stay after.

Scott: Anytime Riku, just be ready for the dare tomorrow.

Olette: Hi Scott.

Scott: *Blush* Hi Olette.

Olette: I wanted to ask you something.

Scott: So do I.

Olette: You first.

Scott: Ladies first.

Olette: Okay, well... I was thinking... well, I was... I can't find the right words to say! You go first.

Scott: Well, I noticed that you were kinda getting close to me, and I was wondering if you had a crush on me.

Olette: *Blush*

Scott: Well... do you?

Olette: ... *Kisses Scott's cheek* Kinda. *Runs off*

Scott: Wow.

Riku: What did I just see?

Scott: Me get kissed by the cutest girl in this session.

Riku: Wow... by the way, we need to find a TV my parents never use.

Scott: Do they?

Riku: No...

Scott: Well, in order for Sora to be completely tortured, we need all the High-Def and large TV's we can get.

Riku: Of course.

Scott: I've got the games in my suitcase, as soon as I get finished unpacking my crap, I'll be back with them.

Riku: Got it.


End file.
